


Pulling out the big guns

by ebonyfeather



Category: Primeval
Genre: Gun Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyfeather/pseuds/ebonyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becker still isn't sold on the new EMD weapons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulling out the big guns

 

Matt found Becker in the armoury, looking at the Muscular Disrupter weapons with vague distaste.

 

“Still not convinced?”

 

Becker jumped slightly at his voice and turned. “I know they work, but…”

 

“I could shoot you again, if you’re still undecided,” Matt offered, biting back a smile as Becker shook his head.

 

“I think I can live without that,” Becker told him. “I’ve still got a headache from the last time.”

 

“So what’s the problem?”

 

Becker wouldn’t meet his eyes this time, shrugging his shoulders. “I don’t know. I just, well, I miss my shotgun.”

 

Matt couldn’t help the laugh from emerging this time when he saw the embarrassed look on the soldier’s face. He picked up one of the weapons from the case nearest to him, one of the smaller pistols, and weighed it in his hands thoughtfully before running his index finger along the barrel. He could see Becker’s eyes following his finger as it stroked along the smooth outer casing, see the slight hitch in his breath. He’d seen Becker do the exact same thing countless times when he thought no one was looking, petting that shotgun with the same care he would a lover. Something which Matt had also experienced first hand a few weeks earlier. 

 

“I think we all know how much you miss that Mossberg,” he said, strolling toward Becker. As he approached, Becker looked up at him, leaning back against the work surface. “But you know,” Matt continued, pausing just in front of Becker, “you’ll get used to these.”

 

Becker’s eyes widened slightly as the tip of the gun’s barrel touched his collarbone. He watched as Matt trailed the barrel slowly down his chest, seeing the smile on the other man’s lips.

 

“These can be just as much fun,” Matt told him.

 

As the barrel came to rest at Becker’s belt, he looked up, meeting Matt’s eyes. The other man grinned wickedly.

 

“See what I mean?”

 

Becker shivered slightly, imagining all the things that grin promised, and hooked his fingers into the lapels of Matt’s jacket, pulling him closer and claiming his mouth in a heated kiss. Matt eased the gun out from between them, where it was pressed between their bodies, and set it aside before returning the kiss.

 

\---------

 

At her desk in the control centre of the ARC, Jess frowned at the little red dots on her screen. They were almost on top of one another, their little labels almost blocking each other out. She tapped a few keys and the camera feed from the armoury appeared on her screen instead of the tracking map.

 

Well that wasn’t what she was expecting, though it did explain a few things. Seeing Lester emerging from his office she shut the feed down again, but not before pressing the record button.

 


End file.
